


Просто

by SacredAndWild



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredAndWild/pseuds/SacredAndWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько лет мы с тобой не в дружеских отношениях. Были моменты, когда наши правители были в мире, но не мы, Гилберт. Не мы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 11.11.12. Отредактировано 08.06.13  
> Song: Данила Козловский – Позови меня, небо.  
> Имеется публикация здесь http://ficbook.net/readfic/896412

В доме тихо. Ни единого шороха, несмотря на атмосферу скорого праздника. За окном суетятся люди в последних приготовлениях, а может, только начиная готовиться. Но это не портило какого-то веселого предвкушения. Шумели машины, кричали уже подвыпившие люди, взрывались фейерверки, горели слишком яркие вывески. Современность. Яркость. Заинтересованность.

В темноте дома Гилберт поднялся на второй этаж квартиры. Особо не обращая внимания на темноту,(он и так знает здесь каждый уголок) прошел к знакомой двери. Вздохнул, переводя дух, и занес руку для того чтобы постучать в дверь. Но секундой позже Байльшмидт чертыхнулся и отошел назад, тряхнув головой. Он все еще не был уверен, стоило ли начинать этот разговор, и что из этого выйдет. В любом случае Иван над ним посмеется, но не бросит. Ведь они оба одиноки.

Собравшись с духом, пруссак все же постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев, и не услышав отклика с той стороны, приоткрыл дверь.

\- Брагинский? - тихо позвал он, просунул голову в дверной проем, все еще сомневаясь. Но отступать было поздно. Конечно, можно было бы сказать, что ему нужна помощь в готовке, но это не выход.

\- Что? - голос во мраке комнаты прозвучал недовольно. Гилберт насторожился. С чего бы вдруг у Ивана в преддверии праздника плохое настроение?

\- Можно с тобой поговорить? - неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спросил парень, стоя на пороге, и все еще не решаясь войти в комнату.

\- О чем? - уже весело интересуется Иван, почти пропевая эти слова. Альбинос уже начал теряться в пустых догадках о настроении русского. Он всегда был непредсказуем, но сейчас... это уже странно немного.

\- О наших отношениях, - все-таки это как-то непривычно говорить. Все же их отношения всегда были не ахти и оставляли желать лучшего.

\- А что не так? - Иван хлопает по кровати, приглашая сесть рядом. Кивнув, пруссак все же проходит в комнату и садится на кровать.

\- Ну, я уже много лет с тобой живу. Русский выучил, тебя заменяю, но... Отношения все как-то не наладятся, - смотря в пол, проговорил пруссак, и был прав. Сколько бы он не жил с Брагинским, ни один день не обходился без перепалок и драк. Второе, правда, стало происходить все реже, но словесные перепалки случались все чаще.

\- И что ты хочешь от меня, а, Гилберт? - усмехнувшись, спрашивает Иван поднимая руку и проводя ею по волосам пруссака.

\- Наверное, уже ничего, - слишком грубо отзывается Байльшмидт и отводит взгляд. Резко ударив по руке Ивана, альбинос отсел на кровати дальше.

\- Пойми, твое отношение ко мне никогда не изменится. Сколько лет мы с тобой не в дружеских отношениях. Были моменты, когда наши правители были в мире, но не мы, Гилберт. Не мы. Недавно я разлучил тебя с братом, отобрал твое звание, земли, ох, как ты тогда бесился! - засмеялся Брагинский, всплескивая руками и ударяя по своим коленям. - Не забуду как ты рвался из моих рук домой. Но я тебя никогда не отпущу, Байльшмидт, и ты это знаешь. И после всего этого ты хочешь со мной нормальных отношений? Что ты хочешь в таком случае, кроме ненависти? Не смеши, - русский снова расхохотался. И правда, здесь тупик, нет пути дальше. Пруссак пожимает плечами.

\- Или ты хочешь сказать, что все простил мне? - сузив глаза, шепотом интересуется парень, наклоняясь к Гилберту. Это забавляло. Интересный разговор получается.

\- Возможно, - кивок и быстрый взгляд в сторону двери. Гилберт уже подумывал сбежать из этой комнаты и запереться в своей. Глупая была затея начать этот разговор. Он уже начинал жалеть об этом. Но пути назад нет, или..?

\- Но я не уверен, - добавляет пруссак, и Иван кивает.

\- Верно. Сначала подумай хорошенько, а потом уже делай выводы, - русский снова ласково треплет волосы Гилберта, чуть улыбаясь. Это фамильярное движение всегда означало, что Иван доволен альбиносом и рад. Брагинский касался его волос очень редко, а в последнее время почти никогда; пруссак уже успел соскучиться по его рукам.

Гилберт улыбнулся. Впервые за столько лет. Искренне. Ему. России. Ивану Брагинскому. Пруссак уже давно понял, что он идиот, раз позволил себе влюбиться... А влюбиться ли?

\- Я запутался, - сокрушенно опуская голову, Байльшмидт незаметно сжимает в кулаках ткань одеяла.

\- В чем же? - Иван снова улыбается. Кажется, что его улыбка никогда не спадет. Гилберт уже привык его видеть жизнерадостным, но когда? Когда Иван видится с Альфредом или же Яо. А улыбки Иван дарил Гилберту слишком редко. А с чего вообще такое счастье должно снисходить на альбиноса? Но улыбка заставляла жить, ради нее стоило жить.

Неужели Иван не понимает всей серьезности ситуации? А может, ему попросту никто не нужен? А как же Байльшмидт? Он остался с ним один. Он - единственный, кто его не покинул. Гилберт мог бы давно сбежать, но почему-то этого не делал. Может, потому что это бесполезно - Иван все равно его найдет и вернет. А для чего?

Видимо, альбинос привязался к русскому за столь долгое время. Видимо, вся ненависть прошла, и он испытывает влечение. Нет, не любовь. Просто влечение. 

Интересно знать, каково это, когда любят. Байльшмидт этого не знал. И никогда прежде не знал.

«Я неудачник. Даже этому противному аристократишке, Родериху, больше повезло. У него хотя бы Лизхен была. А я? А я всего лишь был ослеплен Величием. И чего я добился этим? Ничего, правильно. Вот сижу и распинаюсь перед этой русской свиньей! Перед своим нынешним начальством... Мерзость». Гилберт во многом сам себе противоречил, и даже сейчас, заведя серьезный разговор с Иваном, в нем боролись две стороны.

\- Я хочу с тобой общаться намного лучше, но мне и неинтересно, - неожиданно для самого себя, но никак не для Ивана, выдает пруссак. Брагинский же привык к частой смене настроения Гилберта (а особенно это проявлялось в последнее время), и поэтому не придал этому особо значения.

«Это всего лишь глупые попытки врать самому себе, Бальшмидт!» - яростно ударив кулаком по кровати, мысленно воскликнул парень.

Брагинский смеется. Громко и заливисто. Как ребенок.

\- Говорю же, хорошенько подумай, Калининград. А потом уже говори со мной, - русский похлопал Гилберта по плечу. - Я так понял, тема серьезная. Тогда лучше будет, если мы не будем общаться как друзья. Просто давай будем иметь чисто деловые отношения, - он грустно улыбнулся. - Просто потому, что мы не можем общаться иначе. Мы слишком разные. А принуждать тебя я не намерен. Слишком уж больно ударил про мне распад СССР, - Иван замолк, смотря в сторону. Кажется, что он собирался с силами. Заставлял себя говорить дальше.

\- А это все потому, что я принуждал. А тебя терять я не хочу. Я не хочу оставаться один, Гилберт, понимаешь? - по щекам Ивана текут слезы, но казалось бы, он этого не замечает. Гилберту от его слов больно. Хочется выть и улыбаться одновременно. Такой маниакальной улыбкой. Все так запутано. Они оба потерялись в нитях истории.

\- Можешь и дальше меня ненавидеть, но только оставайся со мной, - Иван крепко обнимает парня, прижимая к себе. Кажется, что его стена сломлена. Точно так же сломлена и стена Гилберта. Разрушена. Пала под прошлыми событиями. 

Байльшмидту смешно. Чуть касаясь плеча русского, он усмехаясь произносит:

\- Вань, ты дурак, нет? - он впервые так фамильярно обращается к Брагинскому. Усмешка пруссака грустна, ровно как и глаза. - Новый год на носу, а ты расплакаться решил, - и правда, было уже около одиннадцати вечера.

\- Пойдем вниз. Не надо сейчас. И вообще, какого ты показываешь свою слабость другим?! - неожиданно для себя Гилберт рассердился и оскалился, ударив Ивана по плечам. Схватив русского за шарф, пруссак поднял его с кровати.

\- Ивааан, на первый этаж! - произносит альбинос по слогам, в том время как Брагинский молчит, улыбаясь, смотрит на парня. В голове пруссака невольно проносится вопрос: «Что?»

Вовремя вспомнив, что он давно уже не Великий, парень прикусывает язык. Он и правда хотел наладить отношения, а не создать все еще большую пропасть между ним и русским.

\- Ты свой, - вдруг тихо выдает Иван, и резко поднимается с кровати, отчего Гилберт, все еще сжимающий в руках шарф русского, едва не падает на пол, теряя равновесие. Но Иван вовремя успевает подхватить Байльшмидта.

\- Что? - не совсем понял альбинос, отстраняя руки «начальства».

\- Ты - свой. Вот я о чем. Тебе можно показать свою слабую сторону. К брату ты все равно не вернешься, - обстановка значительно изменилась. Но в лучшую ли сторону? Разговор совсем потерял нить сути. 

\- Ни в коем случае! - сложив руки на груди, выдал пруссак, и сам удивился тому, что сказал. Кто или что заставило его это произнести - не ясно. Возможно, на подсознательном уровне, парень и сам не хотел возвращаться к брату.

Рассмеявшись, Иван схватил альбиноса за рукав свитера и потащил в гостиную.

Комната встретила их уютом. Мирно, беззвучно работал телевизор, крутя какую-то новогоднюю программу, рассеивая темноту комнаты. Низкий кофейный столик накрыт вкусной едой. Наряжена елка, с которой они провозились не больше часа.

Байльшмидт усмехнулся, припоминая недавние события. Ведь это он заставил Брагинского ее купить и притащить домой, так как тот уже совсем обленился и не посчитал нужным отмечать этот Новый год как следует. А происходило это всего лишь несколько часов назад. Да, как и полагается русским, они сделали все в последний момент. Не нарушая традиций, так сказать.

Даже кушать Иван и Гилберт начали только с девяти часов вечера, и все же успели! И только полчаса назад они закончили наряжать елку и разошлись по своим комнатам. А как Гилберт пытался нацепить вооон ту звезду на самую верхушку елки? Да Иван в жизни бы не согласился такого сделать. Но парень довел его своим нытьем. Это он умел делать профессионально. «Ибо пускай любит свой Калининград, раз завоевал, блин!» - весело усмехнулся альбинос. Но Брагинский сказал, что это первый и последний раз, когда он разрешает сесть на его плечи, дабы нарядить елку. Да и пруссак особо не настаивал, радуясь веселой атмосфере, что царила недавно.

Усадив Ивана за стол, Гилберт облегченно выдохнул - полдела сделано.

Так они и просидели до боя курантов, жуя всякие салатики. И вот до отсчета оставались считанные минуты. Гилберт отставил в сторону бокал с вином и, стушевавшись, повернулся к «начальству».

\- Вань, - тихо позвал он, ибо еще был не уверен. Стоит ли начинать новую стадию того же разговора.

\- Да, - довольно жмурится и почти мурлычет как кот, Брагинский. Пруссак невольно улыбается, но вдруг смущается еще больше и опускает взгляд в пол. Его мучили сомнения, и кажется, вверх начинал брать Великий.

\- Я... черт! Ваня, я, кажется... Нет, не умею я такое говорить! - ударив себя по коленям, выругался на родном языке Байльшмидт. Промелькнула мысль о том, что пора бы немного почитать на немецком, ибо он соскучился, но сейчас не об этом. Тяжело вздохнув он начинает снова нести лепту, как казалось самому альбиносу:

\- Я не умею так говорить. Я никогда такого не говорил, и поэтому не знаю, - первый бой курантов заглушает слова пруссака. «Боже, что я несу?» Зажмурившись, парень все же произносит:

\- Короче, Брагиснкий, я, кажется, тебя люблю, - бой курантов продолжается. Время будто остановилось. Гилберт открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ивана, уже ничего не боясь. Пусть он его сейчас пошлет и не станет разговаривать. И не такое переживал пруссак.

Вдруг Иван притягивает альбиноса к себе и едва касается губами его губ. Бой курантов продолжается. Байльшмидт как идиот, в изумлении уставился на русского.

«Люблю», - читает лишь по губам Ивана, заветные для пруссака слова, Гилберт, и вздыхает почти счастливо и довольно жмурится.

К чему бы Брагинский говорил с ним о совершенно другом, если мог сказать так просто?


End file.
